


The way the cookie crumbles

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, crack!fic, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows the story of the gingerbread man, but they don't know how it really ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way the cookie crumbles

Title: The way the cookie crumbles  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Moriarty   
Word Count: 325  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: This is for [Let's Write Sherlock](http://letswritesherlock.tumblr.com)'s Challenge 02, Fairy Tales. It is a very twisted version of The Gingerbread Man.  
Warnings: crack!fic, animal death  
Summary: Everyone knows the story of the gingerbread man, but they don't know how it really ended.

 

Everyone knows what happened to the gingerbread man. He ran as fast as he could, outrunning everyone who wanted to devour him, until he met a crafty fox. The fox promised to take him across the river to keep him from crumbling in the water. Halfway across, the fox ate him up in one gulp. 

The end of the story was wrong. 

You see, the gingerbread man was cleverer than the fox and knew what the animal was going to do. When they reached the halfway point, where the water was the deepest, the gingerbread man removed one of his gumdrop buttons. He tore it in two and then shoved each half into the fox’s nostrils, totally gumming them shut. The fox panicked, swallowed too much river water, and quickly drowned. Then the gingerbread man floated to the other side of the river on the fox’s body.

He not only made shoes from the fox, but a rather nice coat to match.

The gingerbread man soon got to work building himself an empire. He became something people feared even though almost no one had ever actually seen him. He was the monster who lurked in the shadows. He was the spider in the center of a web. He was the master of puppets. He enjoyed every moment of it.

After a while, he started to get bored. There were only so many time you could have a rival murdered, cause a government to collapse, or cause chaos before it all started to blend together. What he needed was someone to play with, someone who could keep him entertained. 

Rumors reached his ears about a sugar cookie man who helped the police solve their worst crimes. The gingerbread man clapped his hands with glee when he realized how much fun the two of them were going to have. When the time was right, he would make the sugar cookie crumble. After all, that’s what cookies did.


End file.
